Futago: In a world, Alone
by minoru1
Summary: How does it feel to belong to someone, yet still be alone? The Hitachiin twins, nonyaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club, nor the Hitachiin twins. They are the property of Hatori Bisco.

Futago in a world, alone 

By Vayne

Strange. That's the first word that comes to mind when looking at the vast expanse of the sky in this dream world. The canopy of glittering blue flickered and undulated, swirled and swayed into an unknown melody of its own. A pair of eyes followed the path of the swirling ceiling, a soft smile playing upon his lips. He chuckled softly, knowing that waking up to this world was not part of reality.

Slender fingers tightened around his slack ones, and he closed his eyes as a breeze from out of nowhere caressed his reddish brown locks.

"Kaoru?" the voice was so like his own that he doubted he could mistake it for someone else. _Even if I forget my own voice, I sure will never forget that one_. The hand that held his own moved to trace his fingertips, gliding slowly, almost lovingly upon its twin.

He sighed. The dreaming world is the only place where no one could truly touch them. It is their private world. And it is here that they can find peace. Truly, utterly… alone.

"Kaoru…" his name was whispered so close to his ear that he felt more than he heard the words.

"Hai, Hikaru."

"Where is here Kaoru?" the softly spoken question tugged a smile from the corner of his lips.

"Does it matter? We have been here countless of times before." He stretched languidly like a lazy cat, turning on his side to gaze at the face that mirrored his own. A slight crease on his brow marred his twin's perfect features. He reached out and touched a fingertip to that little furrow, wanting to smooth away the other's trouble.

"What is it Hikaru?" he asked gently, as the other averted his gaze. He never looked this troubled before, well… at least not in this place. Here it was calm, and relaxed and light.

A gust of wind flattened his hair and lifted up several leaves to float down lazily back to the soft grass. Still Hikaru remained silent.

"Her" it was spoken so low that he wasn't sure that he heard correctly. The other remained motionless on the grass. So still that a butterfly has started to hover on his flaming hair.

"And what is it about her?" he asked gently. A tell tale blush crept up the other's porcelain cheeks.

"Don't…"

"Ask?" he finished for him. "I know. The question is: Is there a problem with how you feel?"

The blush crept higher up the other's cheeks and he sat up to hide his own.

"My brother's growing up so fast" he teased mercilessly. "And here I thought I was the more outgoing one."

"Shut up!" Hikaru's temper flared as he stood up abruptly, pulling up his brother's arm. His eyes burned in intensity.

"She won't leave me alone." He confessed through clenched teeth. Kaoru's bewildered gaze matched his.

"Do you want her to leave?"

"Yes!" the other one replied

"Are you sure?" a pause, a slight narrowing of his eyes, focusing and unfocusing. It is on these moments that he is privileged to watch the other's true self.

"No… I'm not sure" the other confided, dropping his arm. He rubbed the spot where he had grabbed a little too roughly.

"Then let her in Hikaru." He smiled softly, drawing close to the other. Embracing the one who was his twin in heart and soul. "Let her tap those places that I was once the only one able to hold."

There was fear in the other's eyes, and guilt.

"No."

He took a step back. Searching the other's face for answers.

"I won't leave you." The blush staining his twin's cheeks darkened impossibly and he couldn't help but chuckle. Hikaru's eyes lifted to his, bewildered at his mirth.

"You're impossible" he said as he pulled him back into his embrace. He felt the other one's rigid stance, and sighed.

"I'll never be alone." He whispered soothingly "In fact I'll be even more happy now that she will be there for you."

"Human feelings are not made for one alone. They are never divided, but instead multiplied." He felt the other sag against him, the other body molding perfectly with his own.

"I love you Hikaru."

In that world of solitude, there is now happiness waiting to spring.

Fin

Whew, my first one-shot! I hope I did okay.


End file.
